Nightbirds
by DarkMignonette
Summary: After the celebration of Yusuke's return from Makai, Yusuke and Keiko find themselves finally reunited, and alone. //Oneshot


My friend challenged me to write something like this, and I picked my YYH OTP. But let me warn you that this is a lemon-ish, though it's not terribly explicit(which is why it's here.) So mind the rating please!

There's also fluff. (Well, it's mainly fluff.) But I've tried my best to keep them in character, so hopefully it's not over the top.

Enjoy!

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

**xxxx**

**xx**

"Yusuke I'm soaking wet! Oh I don't want to get water all over the floor..."

The black haired delinquent only rolled his eyes at her antics. "As if it really matters." He scoffed, ringing out his wet shirt onto the carpet. "Look at me! I'm just as drenched as you!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Not mine. You're the one who jumped me!"

She gasped, her eyes widening. "Yusuke Urameshi I did not _jump _you!"

They slipped into his apartment laughing and carrying on, oblivious to all cares. The peace of the evening was interrupted by their voices, any neighbors retired to bed hours ago, leaving Yusuke and Keiko by themselves like two forgotten nightbirds.

They had reunited with Genkai and the others upon Yusuke's arrival from Makai. They stayed until the sun sank down over the beach, completely losing track of time. Keiko even had classes the next day. But that was the farthest thing from her mind right now.

This was the first time she'd seen Yusuke in over three years.

And despite her fears, despite the doubts that tormented her day after day - was he alive? was he dead? would she ever know, and would he ever come back?- he was safe, here with her now. There was an unbelievable dreamy quality to the situation, and she prayed to every god she knew to please, please keep this a reality. Her heart would shatter to pieces if it were anything else.

It was funny; even though they hadn't seen each other in countless months, they were still able to settle back into the natural ease they always had together. When had that feeling started? Neither one could remember.

"Yes you did!" he argued, laughing at her embarrassed expression. Her cheeks were turning a cherry red color. "You even knocked me over."

Keiko snapped her gaze to the floor, trying to stop the shy smile that rose to her lips. "Yeah...I guess I did huh? It was an accident."

He shook his messy hair like a wet dog and sprayed more water on her, the tiny droplets clinging to her skin. "Hey!" she squeaked, lightly pushing him away. She groaned as she looked down at her damp school uniform. "Yusuke you are a royal pain. I don't think this will ever get dry!"

Yusuke grinned at her, wild strands of his hair hanging in his face. The gel was long gone. "Too bad." he snickered. "And you know I can see right through that shirt, right?"

Her blush suddenly became much darker. She stuttered for words before settling on the right one. "Pervert!" she said, covering up her chest with her arms. Common sense should have warned her against wearing a white shirt when splashing around in the ocean.

The apartment was dark, except for the one light that shone in from the kitchen, hitting her lengthy hair and causing the moisture to glitter on the strands. Her brown eyes hid timidly behind long lashes.

Her hadn't been really been staring at her chest. Sure he _noticed_ it, but that wasn't the point. (_Although_ certain parts of her had filled out over the years.) He admired all of her, from her legs up to her pretty face. He had almost forgotten how easy she was to look at.

He leaned close to her. "You're the pervert. Who kissed who?"

She clutched her chin and tapped one foot on the floor in a nervous gesture. "I kissed you." she said.

Light brown met dark brown as she looked strait into his eyes with quiet determination.

His stomach did a huge flip at her words, as if she had uttered some sort of curse or spell. He gulped. Suddenly he wasn't feeling so confident. She had that stupid ability to strip away all his pride and turn his emotions into a pile of mush. He'd forgotten that detail about her too. "You, uh, yeah, you did." he mumbled.

Suddenly the shadowed apartment became much more still and silent; and much more intimate. The atmosphere pressed in on them from all sides, pushing them together with invisible hands.

When had their faces gotten so close?

Her lips trembled in an insecure smile. "Um, where's...Atsuko-san?"

He could hear his own voice slide into a deeper tone. "Not home..."

The only sounds were the soft drips from their wet clothing.

He gazed at her with a certain look, the way that was meant for her and no one else. This was Keiko! He had trouble shoving the thought through his head. After so long, after imagining how their reunion would be over and over, his mind was having trouble comprehending the person who stood in front of him. She really was there. He couldn't be dreaming.

He wanted to tell her how sorry he was that he made her wait. But he was terrible with words.

There was an undertone of pain in her voice whenever he returned from one of his missions. Her feelings were hurt when he left without telling her goodbye. Always. He made a point to let her know everything last time, where he was headed for, when he would be back, and why. Yet it didn't do any good. Nothing changed. She reacted the same way.

He was always running off to fight, to save strangers and loved ones, trying to fill that angry loneliness with the pain and discipline of his job. An attempt to save himself. And Keiko was moved aside, like a sacrifice he needed in order to spread his wings. Though she remained in his mind constantly. He hadn't understood why for the longest time. Maybe it was time to face it? Tell her what he thinks. How he...feels about her, and why he always came back.

He flew away from her so he could fight the world and find his place, but he always returned.

He touched his mouth to the corner of hers.

She didn't pull back. "Yusuke, I..."

She wasn't able to finish. He titled his head and completely covered her lips with his own.

Her lips were chapped from the cold night air and felt dry against his mouth. His heart seemed to jump up to his throat and fall to his stomach, leaving behind a trail of wild, fluttering butterflies.

The chaste kiss was deepened when he slowly snaked his arms around her back, burying himself in the scent of her hair. The remnants of Lavender perfume and ocean salt washed over his senses. She returned the favor by wrapping her hands around his neck. Some unseen force tugged at their limbs and brought their bodies together until the layers of damp clothing cooled their skin.

Her eyes were still closed when he pulled back, so he took in a breath and kissed her again.

He felt a jolt shoot down his spine when she parted her mouth, giving it a whole new dimension. He almost broke the kiss out of surprise, but instinct over ruled his thinking and he did what felt natural; he opened his own lips in response. His tongue moved against hers and slowly searched the depths of her mouth.

They stopped when Yusuke pulled back, unable to hide his blush. He searched her face for any sign of uneasiness. "Is this...too fast for you?"

Keiko blinked. He was being...shy? Considerate? Was this the real Yusuke Urameshi?

She giggled, her eyes sparkling. "No. I'm fine."

He scowled. "Oi, don't laugh at me!"

"Oh be quiet please." She fussed as she put a finger to his lips, ignoring his grumbles of protest. "I don't want to fight right now."

He had an annoyed expression and looked like he was about to argue, but he covered her with a rough kiss instead.

Keiko sighed against him and relaxed, molding her body into his as she ran her hands through his hair. His hands slid down to her side and rested on the curve of her hips.

Before he realized what he was doing, he pressed her up against the wall, quickly covering the space between them. Keiko fit within the frame of his wide shoulders, like a missing piece to a puzzle.

They broke contact again to catch their breath, and he rested his chin on the crook of her neck. He didn't move an inch away from her as he listened to her pant, her hot breath hitting his ear.

They had never done any of this. It was utterly foreign to them. Keiko fought back embarrassment at the rising heat and tightening sensation in the pit of her belly. Could he tell? It felt like he could look past her appearance and see every single thought and emotion that passed through her now. And that warmth was definitely a strong feeling.

But she was also overcome with an emotion that she could handle; the one she was familiar with. It came from her heart, and it surfaced whenever his face crossed her mind.

That feeling had perplexed her when she first felt it, ages and ages ago. She had been fourteen or fifteen. One day he came around her parent's restaurant all beat up and scruffy, his black hair hanging in his face and his eyes intense, the signs he had been in a nasty fight. Keiko abandoned her homework to take care of his injuries and cheer him up, working until he was his usual self again.

She remembered that was the first time he hugged her in a serious manner, as if she was the most important person in the world. It was only for a second, but it had still happened. And the first signs of romantic affection reared it's head in her conscience after that. It never went away from then on.

It never would either. It was such a big part of her life that she didn't think twice about it now.

Keiko moved his face back so she could look at him. "Hey," she said, "I've missed you."

His eyes were slightly glazed over and his cheeks flushed red. It took a second for her words to sink in as he peered dreamily at her.

Then he smiled, a softer version of his usual grin. "Missed you too Keiko."

Their lips met again. Her mouth wasn't dry anymore.

He slipped his hands under the rim of her damp shirt and rubbed his fingertips in massaging circlets on her back. She trembled as a quiet groan left her throat.

He repeated the action but harder, and pressed himself right up against her. She swooned. Keiko never thought her body could really feel like it was melting; but it did, and Yusuke's form was the only thing keeping her standing up against the wall. His tongue continued to work at her mouth while her legs to began to shake.

His hands moved to her front and touched the soft skin right under her breasts, hesitant to move up any further.

Yusuke hid his face in her hair, surprised at his own nervousness. He felt her chest a million times before. Only it was in a teasing way, to get on her nerves and get a rise out of her. Not like this.

Keiko didn't seem phased by it and made no attempt to slap him away. So he slowly drew his hands up until his fingers rested against the edge of her bra.

The mere thought of what he was doing made his body react, and when Keiko let out a loud sigh he couldn't stifle the groan that slipped from his lips.

Despite the heat of the moment she blushed.

She was still trying to quiet the roaring heat in her abdomen, which was becoming dangerously overpowering with every kiss and touch and sound. Her head felt foggy.

But when his rough, warm hands touched the chilled skin of her chest she couldn't fight it anymore.

She let her legs buckle underneath her. She kept her back against the wall and sank down to the floor, dragging Yusuke with her.

He hovered right up against her body, his breath haggard and uneven as he looked at her, both hands placed at either side of her head. Keiko's arms remained tangled around his neck and shoulders.

She had a rumpled appearance with her ruffled hair and a smooth, bare shoulder peeking through the uniform. Her shirt had become twisted around in the confusion somehow, and it moved up and down with the movement of her breathing.

Her clouded eyes reflected the emotion that he could feel blazing in his own gaze.

He couldn't believe this was happening. He thought of her like this occasionally, in the back of his mind, in his dreams, sometimes on accident, sometimes not. The whole situation had a surreal tone. But the reactions he felt told him that it was very much a reality.

"You're not stopping are you?" She gasped out.

Her rested his forehead against hers. "Oh, so you _do_ want me to keep going?" he teased, trying to muster up a deep, seductive voice.

But she was much better at it. "Keep going." she purred.

He gulped. "Hey..that's.."

She peered up at him with those big brown eyes and waited. Her clothing stuck to her flesh and her skirt rose dangerously up her thigh in a mocking way. He wondered what her skin would feel like against his own, without anything in between.

A wave of something alien to him - anxiety- churned in his stomach like a dose of stage fright. Was she nervous? It didn't seem like it. Only one last barrier stood between them and he couldn't bring himself to break it. For once Keiko became the brave one and he was left uncertain, his bold nature escaping him when he needed it most.

But he couldn't deny that he wanted this.

He just didn't want to take advantage of her or something. He was afraid that she would regret it when the morning came, sick with loathing and disgust at what they had done. She would hate him forever and...

"Yusuke." she said, snapping him from his thoughts.

He fixed her with his gaze. All his doubts hung heavily on his face.

"You're thinking too hard." she whispered. "It's alright, I promise." She paused. Her look softened as she cupped a hand to his cheek. "I love you."

His voice got caught in his throat. Of all the times in the world, his voice wouldn't work now. _Why now?_

So he mouthed those three words back to her. And she understood.

He tugged her to him. She buried herself under his chest until every part of their fronts touched. The room was completely silent as they sat there in peacefulness, no longer afraid to hold each other, when before they would have never hugged so easily, not without blushing and arguments and disaster.

After a few moments Yusuke leaned back as she let him slowly pull her shirt up over her head and toss it away. It landed somewhere in the shadows, forgotten.

He bluntly stared without any hope of peeling his eyes from her. She wore a white, modest bra that was too small for her chest; her round breasts spilled over the cups, the virgin skin flawless from the lack of light exposure. Keiko's eyes peered upwards as she chewed her lip, her face a deep splash of crimson.

Yusuke moved in to plant as many kisses on her skin as he possibly could, aching to know how that part of her felt like. But she caught his face in her hands before he was able to do so, giving him an amused look. He suppressed the urge to growl in irritation. "That's not fair you know, you can look at me but I can't look at you?"

He scoffed, momentarily annoyed at the interruption. "Alright, alright." He moved to take off his jacket.

She stopped him. "Can I do it?"

He sent her a baffled expression. What difference did it make? "Uh..okay."

She removed his jacket and undershirt, the color of her cheeks darkening the more skin she revealed.

His torso bunched up and relaxed every time her damp fingers ran across his flesh. His chest was carved out with lean muscle, a reflection of all the hard years of fighting. His side held many scars and deep bruises, some still in the process of healing, and he was darker than usual, the result of constantly training in the hot Makai sun.

This wasn't the first time Keiko had seen him shirtless. He took his shirt off when he fought for crying out loud! But she never let herself truly _look_ before, she liked to believe that she had better manners than that. She allowed herself to gape at him now, despite her embarrassment.

Then she realized that he was waiting on her. She turned her head down to the floor. "Um..y-you can..um-"

Yusuke kissed her burning cheek. He had memorized the curves of her body while she had been so preoccupied with him, the lust returning to with a vengeance despite the many interruptions. His insides were tied up into nervous knots, but his logic became foggy, overcome with the impulse to hold all of her against him until the rising heat met it's end. He didn't have the patience to wait anymore. Keiko turned her head so that his lips covered her mouth.

He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off.

And Keiko didn't dare look when he slid his boxers off as well.

She fought the urge to squirm. She didn't want to stop this, but the reality of what they were doing sunk in and she couldn't hide how hot and bothered she felt. She willed her eyes to look into his face even though they strained to turn away.

Yusuke pressed in and wrapped his arms around her back. He unclasped her bra, letting it fall from her chest, freeing the mounds of skin from their restraint. Keiko closed her eyes. Their bodies touched at every point possible, and she could feel him grow against her thigh. The sensations wrapping all around her were enough to make her come undone; his groans, his body, the fact that this was _Yusuke _and he was planting a burning trail of kisses on her collarbone and moving downwards. Her head filled with bliss.

Though it took all the courage she had to touch him like that. She could talk big, but her shyness held her back from fearlessly following it through. But she would do it. She wanted to. She longed to run her hands along in chest, around his back, through his dark hair; every aspect of him was beautiful.

Keiko drifted her hands from his torso...down to his stomach, then to his hips...her heart pumping fervently against her ribcage like a trapped bird. She brushed her fingertips languorously against his inner thigh and briefly touched the part of him that was unknown to her.

Yusuke hissed. He uttered a curse, but the rest became incoherent words mixed with a moan.

She trembled and arched her back, sliding up into a complete sitting position against the wall. He licked her lips in a feral manner and she parted her mouth. Yusuke held nothing back as he sought to devour her until her lips were aching and swollen.

Keiko surrendered.

She quivered when he moved her long, pleaded skirt up as far as possible. She didn't stop the urge to yell when he touched her where she had never been touched before. Her heart still raced like mad when he slid her underwear down her legs.

The edges of her schoolgirl-skirt splayed around her lower body like a frame. She felt overwhelmed with so many thoughts and feelings that she couldn't think straight. He rested himself against her, hesitant.

"Are you sure?" he mumbled in a deep, gravely voice; the tone that was utterly sexual and only arousal could bring him close to it. "You've got to tell me if you don't want this."

That need, terribly scary and sweet all at once, was dominating and she was swimming in it. She could only manage a nod.

But a spark of logic jarred her senses to a halt. She opened her eyes and looked at him, though her gaze remained lost in sensations. "Yusuke we should use...something," she moaned, "...you're going to get me pregnant..."

He blinked, just as zoned out as she was. "Yah, so?"

"'_Yeah so_?!'" She snapped as anger rose to the front of her mind. "I'm not irresponsible, and if we do this and I get pregnant then you better stick around or...or I _will _cut something off!"

"Hey I didn't mean it like that!" he argued, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I meant that I wouldn't care...I really wouldn't, I said I was going marry you, you're my damn fiance, so do you really think you getting pregnant would be a problem? I wouldn't take off on you! Geez what kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Well I dunno Yusuke, it just sounded bad! And don't you dare yell at me! I _do_ know better, I'm sorry!"

"You're such a nag Keiko! I'm sorry too!"

They proceeded to glare each other.

Then they remembered that they were not in the middle of an argument. Fighting could be post-pointed, they both had gained alittle more patience over the three years.

Yusuke buried his face into her hair and grinned against her shoulder. "I've never seen you look so hot, you know. Naked and angry, that's a good combination."

She huffed, so flustered from it all that she was unable to blush again. "You're hopeless."

When he lifted his head and fixed her with a serious look, Keiko knew the joking was over. She took in a breath, closing her eyes.

He pushed himself close to her and pressed her back straight against the hard wall. Keiko felt so much anxiety and wonderment that her mind became locked in a whirl of questions. Would be painful? Would she be hit with crazy amounts of pleasure instantly? She wished she could recall all the stuff from health class.

Her inner thigh rubbed softly against him. He could hardly believe this. Her warm breath and labored panting hit his neck as she waited for him to enter into her and cross the last base together. He really was about to end Keiko Yukimura's virginity. And she was about to end his.

It seemed like only yesterday they had met each other. Maybe it was inevitable that they would turn into lovers, they had always been connected to each other somehow, and now they were to be connected physically at last.

Yusuke penetrated the last barrier.

They both gasped.

Keiko's eyes shot open, only to close them again. It hurt. The space inside her was filled and stretched to a point of shearing discomfort. Yusuke asked something but she couldn't understand because her hearing became temporarily fuzzy. It was much more painful than she thought.

She willed herself to open, widen, something, and allow him to move in and out against her without injury. Her muscles closed in around him as the burning in her abdomen took logical words away. "Yu-..." she groaned. "Yusuke it feels..it hurts..but.."

He cupped her face with his hand. "..Youok?" he asked, barely able to get out the words.

She noticed that there were black markings under his eyes.

They were all over his body. They traced his shoulders, his chest, his legs, everything. His eyes had dilated, taking on a inhuman shine, and the canines of this teeth elongated into fangs.

"..Are you?" she asked, her voice caught on a sigh.

"I'll stop. I can." he said gruffly, as if trying to hold onto his last ounce of restraint.

"Yusuke please." she whimpered. Her walls folded in against him but the sharp pain continued, joined only by an extremely strong need. "Keep going."

So he did. In a second he rammed himself all the way into her until he dragged a yell from her lips. He did it again, and again, and she felt a brilliant mix of utter pain and pleasure, torture one second then consuming ecstasy the next. His hands were all over her, unable to pick a spot to rest. Tears spilled over her cheeks.

He kissed her ravenously. Keiko pulled on wild strands of his hair, bringing him closer to her lips. Her body felt like it was burning from the inside out, it was nothing like she had imagined this to be, but she moved against him and tried to meet his force the best she could.

Yusuke had to keep himself in check in regards to how fragile her body was compared to his. He would never forgive himself if he truly injured her, though he knew she was already in pain. But his youkai nature didn't allow him to be too soft or too easy, and the ascending pressure in his lower half was about to reach the last point.

They crashed against each other, savoring the feel of their gliding hips. Keiko kissed him as her body, his body, everything, met it's final end. He emptied into her and when they reached the limit it felt like they weren't even in their own skins anymore. Yusuke strengthened his grip on her waist as she arched her back, her brown hair flying in her face. The shadows engulfed them as they engulfed each other.

And then it was over.

Keiko slid down from the wall and spread out on the floor, panting, her torn skirt sticking to her legs. Yusuke leaned on her, resting his head at the top of her glistening chest.

The dark room simmered down and became comfortable. Yusuke relaxed as he snuggled against her body, his frenzied breath slowing and become more even. Liquid trickled down their skin.

Keiko said what she always wanted to say to him. "You're so hot." She sighed.

He lifted his head and peered down at her with a wide, cheeky grin on his face. His demon markings had disappeared. "Heh."

Later they would move off the floor and curl in bed around each other, at peace because they had finally expressed what mere words could not begin to say. Keiko would hold onto him through the rest of the night because he had finally returned to her. He was home.

He laughed. "Babe, that was a helluva lot better than any welcome home party!"

Keiko smiled, actually agreeing with him for once.

**xxxxxxx**

**xxxx**

**xx**

* * *

Well..huh. It's extremely fuzzy even for me. It's not perfect, but I've changed and edited this story many times already. Any more and I think I would have to re-write it, which honestly I don't have the time for.

Keiko is shy, but I think Yusuke would be more embarrassed with romance things, especially a subject like that. He acts like a pervert, but have you ever noticed that when it comes to real lovey stuff he blushes?

Anyway lime is fine, but blah lemons, I don't like writing them(and this was my first.)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
